


Malec Prince AU

by Candycrushgirl2015



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Moving In Together, Mpreg, Prince Alec Lightwood, Prince Magnus Bane, Soulmates, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycrushgirl2015/pseuds/Candycrushgirl2015
Summary: Magnus is a prince, Alec is a prince. Magnus gets invited to the LightWood Ball, they meet and is an instant spark between them. Alec's parents are nice. Magnus is a warlock prince about to become king. what would the future hold for them?





	1. The Ball

Magnus Bane was a very beautiful guy. He had chocolate with gold eyes and raven black hair with pink and blue on the tips. He was a warlock prince and he was set to become king in a few weeks. He was on his horse Starfire. He was heading to the LightWood ball. He was wearing a blue and gold prince outfit with a red silk cape flowing behind him. He was running late but he liked it like that. Magnus was sweet but sassy and he always spoke his mind. His parents had passed away a few years ago so it was him, his advisor William and the servants and family doctor in the castle. He was getting close to the LightWood castle.

Alec was a very beautiful guy, he had hazel eyes and brown hair. He was a prince and bored at his own ball. It was the same people as always. He was thinking about sneaking away and shooting his bow and arrow until he looks up at the stairs. He felt his breath hitch, the man standing there was absolutely gorgeous, he had to know who he was. 

Magnus had gotten to the ball and was standing on the top of the stairs over looking the ball. He started coming down the stairs. Alec walked over and stood at the bottom of the stairs, he had to meet this mystery man. Magnus smiles and came down the last step and kisses Alec's hand and a rose appears in Alec's hand. 

Magnus smiles "Hi. I'm Magnus"

Alec smiles and blushes "Hi. I'm Alec" he smells the rose

Magnus smiles "would you like to dance?"

Alec smiles "yes I would"

Magnus smiles and let them to the dancefloor and spins Alec in his arms as they started dancing. 

Alec smiles "wow. you're a great dancer"

Magnus smiles "thank you, you are a great dancer too"

Alec smiles "you're welcome" he smiles as they dance

Magnus smiles and spun Alec under his arm a few times and spins Alec a few times "you're very light on your feet"

Alec smiles "thank you. so are you" he spun Magnus under his arm a few times and spins Magnus a few times

Magnus smiles "you're welcome and thank you" he dips Alec

Alec smiles and wraps an arm around Magnus's neck "you're welcome"

Magnus smiles and slowly pulls Alec up as they dance "I'm going to be king in a few weeks"

Alec smiles "congratulations. Are you excited?"

Magnus smiles "I am but I'm also nervous. I don't have anyone to help me through this"

Alec smiles "you don't? I hope you find someone"

Magnus smiles "I think I might have"

Alec smiles and blushes

Magnus smiles as they dance

Alec and Magnus dance half the night and they enjoyed a nice dinner. Magnus had to head back to get ready to become king. 

Alec smiles and walks Magnus out "it was wonderful meeting you. I had a great time"

Magnus smiles "I had a great time too and it was wonderful meeting you too. I'll see you at my coronation for when I become king"

Alec smiles "I'll see you then" he looks in Magnus's eyes

Magnus smiles and looks in Alec's eyes "what are you thinking about?"

Alec smiles "what it feels like to have a first kiss"

Magnus smiles and put his hand on Alec's cheek and kisses Alec softly. Alec smiles and kisses Magnus softly as a spark coursed through them. 

Alec smiles and whispers "did you feel that?"

Magnus smiles and whispers "yes I did"

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus again, Magnus smiles and kisses Alec again and slowly pulls away "I should go"

Alec smiles "good night Magnus. See you in a few weeks" 

Magnus smiles "see you in a few weeks" he mounted Starfire and clicked his heels and took off to his kingdom

Alec smiles and watches as Magnus rode away in the night and headed inside, he has met his soulmate tonight and it was going to be wonderful


	2. Magnus returns to his kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets ready to be king

Magnus was smiling as he thought about Alec. He was falling hard for Alec and was hopeful it would become more as they got to know each other more over time. He rode up to his kingdom and nods "hello William" he got off Starfire and fed her an apple. William nods "hello sire. How was the ball?" Magnus smiles thinking about Alec again and handed Starfire's reigns to the stable hand "it was wonderful. I met the most wonderful guy"

William smiles "what was his name?"

Magnus smiles "Alec"

William looks at Magnus "LightWood?"

Magnus looks at William "yes, is there a problem?"

William shook his head "no sire it's just the LightWoods are a very powerful family, combining the kingdoms would be a wonderful thing"

Magnus smiles "maybe one day William. We just met tonight, I want to see where it goes between me and Alec"

William smiles "I understand sire. I have the dinner and dessert lists ready for your approval" he hands Magnus the lists as they headed inside 

Magnus smiles and looks over the lists "add some chocolate to the dessert list, oh and a chocolate table and fountain" 

William smiles and nods "yes sire" he added to the list "anything else?"

Magnus smiles and shook his head "no, we will continue in the morning. Good night William"

William smiles "good night sire"

Magnus smiles and headed upstairs and changes clothes and went to bed and fell asleep with Alec on his mind. The next morning Magnus woke up and got everything done and ready for his coronation. He decided to ride into town for a while, he was nervous and looking forward to being king but he was really looking forward to seeing Alec again. Magnus was very loved by his kingdom and he made sure they had everything they needed and were taken care of. He was not selfish because he was prince and getting ready to be king, he made sure that his people had homes, food, clean water, medicine for when they were sick and that the children could have an education. He put his people first, he was such a warm and loving person, he knew he would be a great king and was hopeful to find his true love.


	3. Alec's Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at Alec's kingdom

Alec was a very quiet and reserved prince but he cared about his kingdom and the people who lived there. His parents had taught him how to make sure everyone feels respected and listened to about their problems and what they need so the people would be taken care of and had food, clean water, a home and the kids could have an education. The kids absolutely adored how amazing Alec was with his bow and arrows. Alec would shoot his bow and arrows for the kids, he would even help them shoot an arrow, the kids absolutely enjoyed spending time with Alec and learning how to shoot an arrow. Alec's parents smiled seeing how easily the kids looked up to Alec. They knew when the time came that Alec would make a great king and one day with the right person a great father. They had noticed how happy Alec was with Magnus and knew there might be something more between them as they got to know each other more. Alec smiles as he spent time with the kids and the people, he cared about them and treated them as an equal, he made sure to spend time with all of them and talk to them. Alec even gave the kids a ride on his horse Blizzard, he has had Blizzard since Blizzard was a baby and they were best friends. Of course like Alec he was stubborn, there were times when Blizzard did what he wanted which ended up Alec on his ass, and if horses could laugh Blizzard would be laughing every time. The kingdom was living in peace and happily ran by Alec and his parents, everyone in the kingdom had everything they needed and was very taken care of. 

Ever since the ball Alec had been thinking of Magnus, he would never forget his first kiss with Magnus, it was the most the wonderful kiss he ever had and it was his very first kiss. He wanted to see where it went with him and Magnus as they get to know each other more, there was some things about Magnus Alec already knew was that he had lost his parents a few years ago, was a warlock, a great dancer, sweet, sassy and made him smile and feel special. Alec was attracted to Magnus but doesn't want to rush with him because Magnus was special to him and he also knew that Magnus was a great kisser and had soft lips, he still felt that spark between them, it had been so strong and wonderful that he knew he would never forget it. 

The kingdom was happy and very well taken care of. Alec's kingdom was living in peace and harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome :)


	4. Magnus Becomes King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Magnus becomes King and reunites with Alec

It was the day of Magnus’s coronation. He was set to become king in 3 hours and he was nervous as hell. He didn’t want to disappoint his kingdom, his parents (even though they were dead) and he didn’t want to disappoint himself. He was in his room pacing until he had to get ready. However despite his nerves he was looking forward to seeing Alec again, Alec had been on his mind since the ball and the kiss they had shared. Magnus smiled to himself, the kiss was truly electrifying and it felt so right. He was hoping to steal another kiss from Alec’s soft and sweet lips today. Magnus had noticed that he was actually sitting down in the chair in his room, thinking of Alec had calmed his nerves. He had already bathed, styled his hair and did his make up, he had a light breakfast because he was so nervous about today and had promised to eat later after the coronation. There was going to be a lot of people there to witness him being king, he had invited everyone in his kingdom, kings and queens, princes and princesses and sultans from other kingdoms and Alec and his family. Magnus got up and walks over to the full body mirror and looked at his reflection “you can do this, you will be a great king, you will guide your people like your parents before you, you are a strong. You will do great things” he told himself.

Alec and his family arrived at Magnus’s castle. It was huge and a lot of people was there to witness Magnus becoming king on this beautiful and glorious day. Everything was going to be held outside due to Magnus’s request. Alec didn’t blame him, it was such a cool and beautiful day for a ceremony and celebration of Magnus becoming king, Alec was excited to see Magnus again and was hopeful to steal another sweet and tender kiss from Magnus, he had never forgotten about the first kiss and he longed for another. He was falling hard for Magnus, he liked how Magnus always said what he wanted and Magnus made him so happy that he was smiling so much that his face hurt but he didn’t care because he liked it. His parents approved of Magnus which he was happy about because Magnus was important to him.

 

A few more hours later Magnus was dressed in his family crests, it was tradition when a ceremony like this was being held. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he was as ready as he would ever be.

William knocked on the door to Magnus’s room

Magnus went and answered the door “Hi WIlliam”

William smiles “Hello sire. It’s time”

Magnus smiles and nods “I’m ready”

William smiles and led Magnus outside, the music started up and everyone rose and bows to Magnus as Magnus walks down the aisle, Magnus smiles and nods as he bows back to everyone and stood in front of the priest.

The priest smiles and bows to Magnus

Magnus smiles and bows back to the priest. The ceremony started and everyone sits down.

“Today we are gathered here to witness Prince Magnus becoming king, He will rule his kingdom with respect and a good heart. He will guide his kingdom and make sure his people are taken care of, he will make sure they have what they need like food, clean water, a place to call home, medicine, and that everyone even the kids can have an education. He will follow in his parents footsteps and lead this kingdom with poverty, respect, love and understanding. He will do what is right and guide them through hard times, he will not let them down” the priest said.

Magnus knew the priest’s words were true, he would do that for his kingdom.

“Let us bow our heads and pray” said the priest

Everyone bows their heads

The priest started praying “Dear Heavenly Father, we pray that you help Magnus take care of his kingdom and himself, help him when he needs you and needs guidance on hard trials of being king, Give him the strength and heart to do what he deems is right in his hard times, give him the guidance to be a great king, help him make the right decision every time when it gets too hard on him in your name we pray Amen”

Everyone and Magnus says “Amen”

The priest says “everyone please raise your heads”

 

Everyone and Magnus raised their heads

The priest says “do you Magnus take the hard and good times, to lead your kingdom with respect and heart and leadership? Do you promise to take the concerns and needs of your people into consideration before making decisions to better their lives? Do you promise to be the best and greatest king you can be?”

Magnus nods “I do”  
The priest removed the Prince crown and picked up the King crown “please bow your head” 

Magnus bows his head

“This is a joyous day, we are losing a Prince but gaining a King!” the priest put the crown on Magnus’s head “please raise your head and face the front”

Magnus raised his head and turns to face everyone

The priest smiles “I present to you King Magnus!”

Everyone smiles and stands as they bow to Magnus “long live King Magnus!” they cheer

Magnus smiles and bows back to everyone “thank you everyone for coming today. Let the celebration begin!”

Everyone smiles and cheers

Alec smiles and walks up to Magnus and bows “congratulations your Majesty” 

Magnus smiles and bows back to Alec “thank you your Highness” he pulled Alec into a hug, “I’ve missed you so much”

Alec smiles and hugs Magnus back “I’ve missed you so much too”

Magnus smiles and pulls away “I never forgot about you”

Alec smiles “I never forgot about you either. May I offer you your first dance as king?”

Magnus smiles “yes you may”

Alec smiles and take Magnus’s hand and led them to the music as they started dancing “how does it feel being king?”

Magnus smiles as they dance “different but a good different. I know I will be a great king and take care of everyone in my kingdom”

Alec smiles “I know you will too”

Magnus smiles and spun Alec a few times under his arm “thank you, it means alot coming from you”

 

Alec smiles and spins Magnus “you’re welcome. I will be here whenever you need someone to keep you grounded”

Magnus smiles “good because there will be times that I will need you”

The celebration was wonderful, it was full of great food, drinks, music and dancing and laughing and lots of fun. Magnus had made sure to talk to everyone and to thank them for coming. The celebration lasted all day and night. Around 11 that night everyone headed home and Alec and his family was getting ready to leave.

Magnus smiles “thank you for being here”

Alec smiles “you’re welcome. I had fun”

Magnus smiles “Me too” he pulls Alec in his arms and kisses Alec softly

Alec smiles and melts in the kiss as he kisses Magnus softly, the spark went through them again. 

Magnus smiles “safe journey home”

Alec smiles “I will see you again soon” he mounted Blizzard

Magnus smiles “good night Alec and see you again soon”

Alec smiles “good night Magnus” he clicked his heels and follows his parents home

Magnus smiles and watched them ride out of sight and headed inside and went to bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face, he was so in love with Alec Lightwood


	5. author's note

Hey readers, I'm sorry I haven't updated lately. I'm having serious writer's block. I'm trying to come up with something to post for you guys who are reading this. I will try to have a chapter posted soon, please keep an eye out for a new chapter. Thank you for being patient. I'll post soon! :)


	6. Magnus meets Raj

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long update but thanks to another writer, I should be posting more chapters like I was before! OK here we go! enjoy and comment

Ever the since his coronation Magnus was doing his best as king. He was always doing things to improve his people's life and to make the children happy. The people were grateful for Magnus and appreciated everything he was doing for them. Magnus had signed for a playground to be built at the schoolyard and park for the children to run and play and it was currently in the process of being built. Magnus also made sure to keep the other kingdoms happy by attending balls and dinners and vice versa, but even with all his duties as king he made sure to send Alec messages and gifts to let Alec know he was thinking of him. Magnus has been king for a month and was unaware of the mystery guest on his way to the kingdom or the trouble this guest was going to bring.

Raj was a king and self absorbed, he was enjoying have the power of his own kingdom and raising taxes making hard for his people to afford food for their families but he was the only heir to be king after his brother passed away from being sick, as despised as he was by his people, he was the only one left. He had received an invitation to Magnus's coronation when Magnus was becoming king but his own coronation was the same day therefore he could not attend. He was heading to Magnus's kingdom to meet the new king and possibly take him as a husband.

Magnus was at the ceremony to open the playgrounds for the children a few days later, he was letting the children join him in cutting the ribbons (with his help of course) and they were so happy to have places to play and the parents were grateful for what Magnus had done for the kids. It was a joyous ceremony and Alec had attended, he was proud of how Magnus was taking his role as king and hoped that when the time came, he would be as good as Magnus and that maybe if they married they could rule together and bring their kingdoms together for a stronger kingdom and more happy people. 

Raj had also been at the ceremony of the playgrounds for the children in the kingdom and had finally seen what Magnus looked like and knew instantly that Magnus would be a perfect husband for him and that they could be a powerful couple and run their kingdoms together. He made his way over to Magnus and bows "hello your Majesty"

Magnus smiles and bows "hello your Majesty, are you visting?"

Raj smiles "yes your Majesty, I'm King Raj. I'm sorry I couldn't attend your coronation but I was having my own that same day so I had to come and meet you and congratulate you"

Magnus smiles "thank you, it was a beautiful coronation and I hope yours was as well and congratulations on you becoming king"

Raj smiles "thank you, your people seem so happy since you have became king"

Magnus smiles "they are, I have been using the ways my parents taught me when they were ruling"

Raj smiles "they would be proud of you"

Magnus smiles "I think so too. It was wonderful meeting you but I must attend to my other guests"

Raj smiles "I'm going to be here for a few weeks so we will have more time to talk"

Magnus smiles "sounds wonderful" he bows as he walked away and talked to everyone else and especially Alec.

Raj had watched Magnus and Alec talk and laugh, he figured there was nothing there between them but the looks between the two showed something more but he would have Magnus eventually. They were both kings and it was obvious that Alec was a prince. He would find a way to win Magnus's heart in the next few weeks and they would marry. 

He had his ways. 

Magnus would be his. 

One way or another 

And no one was going to stand in his way

Not even Alec


	7. A surprise visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus gets a surprise visitor

It was a few days after the revealing of the playgrounds and Magnus had offered to let Raj stay at his place unaware what Raj really wanted from him. Magnus was being polite in letting Raj stay at his palace and didn’t think nothing else of it. Magnus was going over the guest lists with William to hold a reunion ball from the families who had a loved one that had been serving in war and was coming home in time for ball, he was constantly busy and wanted to make sure everything would be perfect. 

William smiles and nods “we could have the families stand in front of the double doors to the ballroom”

Magnus smiles and nods “and the loved ones on the other side and when I say ‘let’s welcome home our men and women’ that’s when the doors will open and the reunion will start”

William smiles “brilliant your Majesty” 

Magnus smiles “thank you”

William smiles “you’re welcome”

Magnus and William was going over the food and drinks lists when there was a knock on the door. 

Magnus smiles “come in”

Raj smiles and walks in “am I interrupting?”

Magnus smiles “we’re almost done, what can I do for you?”

Raj smiles “lunch is ready”

Magnus smiles “sounds wonderful, I’m starving” he looks at William “let’s finish after lunch”

William smiles and nods “I agree”

Magnus smiles as he followed Raj to the dining room 

Alec smiles and had arrived at Magnus’s castle and headed inside and saw Magnus “Magnus!”

Magnus smiles and looks over and smiles happily as he ran over and hugs Alec tightly “Alexander”

Alec smiles and hugs Magnus tightly “I’ve missed you so much and I figured I would surprise you, I hope that’s OK”

Magnus smiles “it’s wonderful, I’ve missed you so much too. We were heading to lunch, join us?”

Alec smiles “I would love to”

Raj was silently fuming. He wasn’t expecting the prince to show up, he was going to propose to Magnus, no matter he would have more chances. It was obvious that there was possibly something there with the two of them but when he had Magnus as his that would end.

Magnus never left Alec’s side all through lunch as they talked and caught up with each other and laughed, Magnus was so happy to have Alec there and led Alec outside for a walk, he just wanted to be alone with Alec for awhile, they had barely had time to talk and see each other since he became king and he cherished every minute he had Alec there with him.

Raj wasn’t like how close they were. It was obvious that Alec and Magnus had feelings for each other but Alec was a prince and Magnus was a king and he was going to marry Magnus no matter what and he would ban Alec from seeing Magnus, but first he had to propose to Magnus. 

He WOULD have Magnus. 

No little prince was going to stop him. 

Magnus was HIS. 

Magnus WOULD marry him.


	8. author's note

hey guys, sorry for the delay on the updates, Sunday afternoon we had a tornado touch down near my home. luckily no one was hurt and we have some property damage, my wi fi has been down since Sunday after the tornado and I just got it back on. I'll have a chapter up shortly so please be patient with me. I'll try to update in the next day or so


	9. author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> message from me

hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't posted a new chapter yet but right now I'm not feeling inspired to write, I found out Friday morning that my aunt Janey who I was really close to passed away Wednesday night at Myrtle Beach. The news of her death as taken a huge toll on me and my inspiration to write is gone for right now. I'm hanging in there the best I can but it's hard, I really loved here and now she's gone. Please allow me some time to grieve and heal and I'll post again. Thank you


	10. the reunion ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reunion ball takes place! Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last chapter but going through the firsts of the loss of my aunt has been hard but thank you for understanding that I needed time to get my thoughts together and take time for myself. I'll try to post more now but please bare with me. Here's a new chapter for you rocking readers and enjoy! let me know what you think!

It was the night of the reunion ball to welcome home the men and women who had been away serving their country and was back home to be with their loved ones. Magnus had planned everything to the tee, there was going to be pony rides, face painting, games and things like that for the kids. For the adults there was going to be an open bar for the adults, he made sure everyone had something that they would enjoy. Magnus had invited over kingdoms including Alec and his family so Magnus was over the moon to see Alec. 

Raj was pissed and annoyed that Alec was there, he didn’t understand what Magnus saw in the prince. Everywhere Raj looked Magnus was with Alec or vice versa and it was getting on his last nerve, he hated seeing his soon to be future husband with a prince when Magnus deserved a king. A king like him.

Magnus smiles and stood in front of the double doors “welcome one and all to the reunion ball. I know many people are wondering why I’m holding this reunion ball well as we all know, we have that one loved one who has been away serving our country and hopeful for the day that they come home, so please help me in welcoming home our men and women who has been away!” He stepped to the side as the double doors were opened on cue and the families reunited. There was so many happy tears and hugs and kisses going around. Magnus was so happy he was able to make this possible, he knew this was what being king was about, keeping his people happy. 

Alec was so happy and proud of Magnus, Magnus was doing greats things as king and knew that Magnus’s parents were smiling down on their son, he hoped he would just as good as a king like that when he became king. Alec saw Raj take Magnus outside and decided to follow them, he was unsure about Raj and knew that nothing good would come from the arrogant king. 

Magnus smiles “what did you want to talk about? We could have talked inside”

Raj smiles “I know but I wanted this to be just us”

Magnus smiles and looks at Raj “I don’t understand”

Raj smiles and got down on one knee “King Magnus? Would you marry me and combine our kingdoms?”

Alec gasped softly and covered his mouth 

Magnus gasped “absolutely not! I don’t even know you! I don’t like you that way and it would be better if you left”

Raj got up and got close to Magnus “you reject me??”

Magnus nods “yes I did, you were a decent guest but this” he gestured between them “us? Not going to happen, besides I don’t have feelings for you like that and I’m in love with someone else”

Raj scoffed “that no good prince?”

Magnus growled “don’t you ever talk about him like that, he may be a prince but he’s the one who has my heart, something you will never have. Now I’m telling you for the last time to leave”

Raj scoffed “fine whatever, when you decide you want a king instead of a prince you know where to reach me” he brushed past Magnus and left and heads back to his kingdom. 

Magnus sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he knew he did the right thing. There was nothing there with Raj but with Alec was a completely different story, Alec understood him, accepted him, made him happy, Alec was everything to him. 

Alec couldn’t believe what he had heard, Magnus was in love with him. He had been in love with Magnus since they met at his ball. Alec walked out of his hiding place and went to Magnus.

“Magnus?”

Magnus looked up and over at Alec “Alexander”

“How are you holding up?”

“You heard everything?”

Alec nods “I did and I’m in love with you too Magnus”

Magnus smiles “you are?”

Alec smiles “why is that so hard to believe?” 

Magnus smiles “it’s not, you make happy”

Alec smiles “you make me happy too, I’ve loved you since I met you that night at our ball”

Magnus smiles “that long?”

Alec smiles “yes”

Magnus smiles “me too” he pulled Alec into a kiss. 

As they stood under the moon in each other’s arms in a kiss, they both knew in that moment is where they were meant to be. They knew it was going to be something beautiful and strong between them and they would be happy until the end of time. That night they made their relationship official to everyone, Alec’s parents and siblings were happy for them. The other kingdoms were happy for them as well and accepted them and so were the people in Magnus’s kingdom. Magnus and Alec knew that no matter what came their way, they would always have each other for support and strength.


	11. Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the time our boys spend together. Sorry I haven't posted in awhile but I would start writing this chapter and then I would change something about it or get busy. I'm helping take care of my mom who is sick at the moment when I can but mostly my dad takes care of her or she sleeps but I still try to help out when I can. Enjoy this chapter full of tooth rotting fluff and let me know what you guys think :)

It had been a few weeks after the ball Magnus and Alec always found a way to see each other and spend time together. It was the happiest either of them had ever been in a long time, they didn’t care about titles but each other. Alec had headed over to Magnus’s castle and had swiped Magnus away from work to go on a picnic at the lake for a few hours. Magnus had his head in Alec’s lap as Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair smiling down at Magnus. 

Magnus smiles up at Alec “you make me so happy Alexander”

Alec smiles down at Magnus “you make so happy too Mags”

Magnus smiles “I’m glad you got me away from work for awhile”

Alec smiles “what are you working on this time?”

Magnus smiles “expanding the bookstore, the shipments of books has increased since the schools were built. They’re running out of space with all the new books”

Alec smiles “you’re doing great as king”

Magnus smiles “thank you, I’m trying to do my parents proud”

Alec smiles “you’re welcome and you are, you know they are proud of you. They’re smiling down on you”

Magnus smiles “that means a lot to me”

Alec smiles “it’s true, you’ve been working so hard since you became king and I’ve seen how happy you’re making your people, they’re happier and well taken care of”

Magnus smiles “you’re sweet Alexander”

Alec smiles “it’s the truth Mags”

Magnus smiles and kisses Alec’s hand

Alec smiles and kisses Magnus’s hand

Magnus smiles “the picnic was a perfect idea”

Alec smiles “I’m glad you came with me”

Magnus smiles “I’m glad you pulled me away from work”

Alec smiles “my pleasure and I always will be here take care of you”

Magnus smiles at Alec “I’ll always take care of you too”

Alec smiles at Magnus as he ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair. He enjoyed moments like this with Magnus. He would come to see Magnus every week to whisk Magnus away for some private time. Alec’s family was so happy to see Alec smiling more even when they weren’t together. The future was looking bright for the two, they always made time for each other and would send each other messages and gifts to show the other they were thinking of them. 

Magnus had ended up falling asleep with his head in Alec’s lap and Alec’s fingers through his hair, he usually did because he felt so relaxed and cared about by Alec that he would doze off for a couple or few hours. Alec never minded, he would watch as Magnus’s chest raised and fell in time with his breathing still not believing that the beautiful angel asleep in his lap was his. There was such a strong bond and love between them that showed them it was very real. Alec would never give up Magnus and vice versa because they knew that they belonged together and could overcome anything or anyone that came in their path. The love between the two men grew stronger everyday and was becoming more and more unbreakable. 

As the sun was setting, Magnus woke up and had smiled up at Alec, he was so in love this beautiful angel that he felt blessed to call Alec his soulmate. It had taken time and the time they spent together was beautiful and he cherished every moment with Alec. As they rode back to his palace that night holding hands (which had taken time to master), they were in love with each other and no one can come between them. When they got back and handed their horses to the stable hand, they headed inside. Magnus had told Alec on one of Alec’s visits that the library was open to Alec and to enjoy as many books as Alec’s heart desired. Alec was over the moon happy, he knew that Magnus had remembered how much he loved to read on certain days when Magnus was busy with his duties as king and as he waited for Magnus to get done. Alec had made his own little pile of books that he was in the process of reading. 

There would be nights when Magnus would come into the library and curl into Alec and Alec would happily read to Magnus. They would spend many nights in the library curled up in front of the fire place with cups of hot chocolate or apple cider and pastries next to them and enjoying their time together. Alec’s parents would let Alec stay days and nights there with Magnus because they knew that they needed the time together and that Alec wouldn’t let Magnus just focus on work and help Magnus take a break and relax as well. Magnus was grateful and Alec even had clothes there for when he stayed so he wouldn’t be transporting big bags of clothes back and forth between two kingdoms. 

One activity Alec had enjoyed them doing together was he teaching Magnus how to shoot a bow and arrow, he had tried not to laugh when the first time Magnus shot an arrow, it ended up stuck in a tree which took a few tries to get out. Alec was patient with Magnus and Magnus had gotten better even if he didn’t hit the center at least he was trying and learning which Magnus seemed to enjoy. Magnus had also helped Alec with Blizzard and it was proving to be quite a challenge. Blizzard was very stubborn and appeared to have a mind of his own but Magnus was good with animals and eventually got Blizzard under control but Blizzard still had his days where he would want to give Alec a hard time and Magnus could swear Blizzard would laugh everytime Alec would land on his ass on the ground but other than that, it was going well. 

As Magnus and Alec curled up in front of the fireplace with hot apple cider and apple tarts, Alec picked up the book he was currently on A Tale of Two Cities and would start reading. Magnus smiled as he listened to Alec’s sweet voice read the book because it felt like Alec had a gift for bringing the story to life. Magnus would lay kisses on Alec’s cheek and smile seeing Alec smile but never lose his place in the book. They enjoyed every moment together no matter how small or big.


	12. Author's note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Message from me

Hey guys. I've been working on the latest chapter but right now I'm not inspired to write. I had to get rid of my fur baby ruger Wednesday because he had so many medical problems and it's the best thing for him but my heart is completely broken. I want the best for him even though its not going to be with me. I just need some time to heal

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome


End file.
